dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Namek Grasslands
Lands on namek "i'm here, cool,.................(looks around)...................but i didn't land by people, or nemekicans, ho well better go look." UltimateTre says to himself "Now..... (Tre says as he flies into the air) which way do i go?" so Tre closes his eyes and tries to scense someones power "THERE!!!!!!!" Tre says and then zooms of to the Namek village, "Wait" goes back pops spaceship into capsule "there we go" then starts going to Namek village again. "People of namek,HERE I COME!!!!!!!" Kazam descends into the area. "So this is Namek." He says. "It doesn't seem very populated... I suppose that just makes it all the more useful to me." He flies off. "Looks like I escaped that maniac", Tatch says escaping Reizou moments before, " Now that he's spazzing out I'll just relax here", Tatch says napping on the grass,"And maybe I'll think about this dark fire thing". A spaceship descends on namek and lands right near Tatch, out of the ship comes Gianor, Ghiaccia, and Giah "The power level's here are pethetic.Hello brother,nice to see you." "Brother..I'm not your brother, not at this moment anyway", Tatch says. "Well half of you.Hello Tenchi I havent seen you since you and danny took my rightfull place of Queen of out home Planet X(not trying to redo the whole story thing just stating info) "Hmph, listen lady I may know my fusees names but I still don't have memory of their past as long as their fused", Tatch says,"So what brings a family like you to Namek". Danny lands on Nemek and sees Ghiaccia."Tatch get away from her...now!" "See, we were just in the neighborhood and I thought I'd help my wife get what's rightfully hers!" Gianor says slamming his tail on the ground. "Hmph, I don't take orders, who is this guy anyway?" "I'm your...Tenchi's brother.Also Ghiaccia's brother." Danny says seriously "Yeah I don't need your life story, I just want to know why I should get away", Tatch ask. "A while ago before Tenchi mysteriously disipeared,Our fathor died and both of us were selected as kings of a planet full of saiyans or so called Planet X even though she was older than us.She lost her birth right because she is evil and ruthless and likes to kill for fun." "So you're assuming that she can kill me, hah don't make me laugh I'm may be ignorant but not stupid, my power level exceeds hers", Tatch proudly says. "Yes,but she has her child,my nephew,and her husband.Combined they easily exceed yours.I'm just saying watch out she can increase her power easily,learned that the hard way many years ago." "Fool I holding back my power I brush all of them off easily, but not right now not after I just escaped a exploding planet and Reizou's grip earlier", Tatch says. "Enough talk,mother can I show this Saiyan...ops,I mean my "uncle what true power is?" Giah asked. "This terrain is not a likely candidate for battle, Let us go to the open plains ahead to do our work" Gianor says flying to the plains,Giah and Ghiaccia follow."Arnt you coming monkey?" "Monkey who you calling Monkey lizard breath, Besides you let your brat fight your battles for you" Typical I would love to show all of you losers what true power is but I have better things to do then send you to the hospital", Tatch says. "I can't sense Tenchi's energy anymore...he's dead." Danny then gets in his space ship."Well I better follow them ." Then Danny's ship takes off. The ship lands and out walks out Ace, Miname, and Xicon. "Namek is beautiful , I was here for 3 years with my parents", Ace says. "And guess who's turning 6 tomorrow", Ace says excited. "You are!!" Miname says patting Ace on the head."The first on the list us the gauntlets of power,they grant unbeileveable strength and it could come in handy on another entry lets get the lookin'!" Miname says Flying off at top speed. I can't believe I'm playing around with little kids. Xicon says to himself "Were not your average little kids", Ace says, "So Miname where is this gauntlet of power thing? Ace asked. "Somewhere on this planet I cant locate them." She says looking at a map of the planet. "So what is this gauntlet of power thing?" "Yeah what does it even do"? Ace asked. Suddenly Ace stops as he feels a huge power on Earth. "Woah do any of you guys feel that", Ace ask. "It grants the user an extrodinary amount of strength." She looks around."Its around him somewhere,we should really find it befoe heading back to earth." "Yea we should, I could turn into a super saiyan or even higher with this." Xicon says with a smile going from ear to ear "Alright I can sense for any high powers or objects with my Saiyan and Alien instincts", Ace says,"Ace senses the gauntlet and dives into the seas of Namek and retrieves the gauntlet. 'FOUND IT, WHAT'S THE NEXT OBJECT TO FIND"! Ace yells to his friends in the air. "The boots of Garish.It is said in nemekian legends that the user gains incredible speed!" She then turns to Xicon."You go get the gaunlet and bring them back here asap,please." "Ok" Xicon goes to find the boots, and he finds them on a rock in the middle of a lava pit. He grabs the boots, but gets burned in the process. He brings them to the kids and says "That was easy" "Nice, so what's the next item on the list", Ace asked,"Hopefully it will be easy". "Okay we have th gauntlets,the boots,now all we need is the armour.The hardest to find,the armour is nearly indestructible. It is hidden very well under ground and is near the center of the planet.Although it has trials." She rolls up the map and puts all of the items in her backpack."It says it is somewhere on the other side of the planet." "Ok how about a race?" "So it's hard to find huh, maybe if we ask one of the locals here about the armor they can give us some information", Ace says as he goes down and ask a local Namekian about the armor. "He says that it could be at the side of the mountain over there or in a cave", Ace says as he flies up to his friends."But he also says that the cave is inhabited by a vicious beast". "Vicious beast huh?" She takes off for the mountain."So if I just blow the whole thing up what will happen? We will most likely just open the way." She then starts to power up and charge an attack when she is stopped by a giant tenticle that slamed her into the ground.A giant monsterous half shark half aligator half dinosaur half bull half squid comes out of the mountain.At mere Miname throws up. Miname!!! Xicon powers up and shoots vollies of energy blast ar the beast hurting it a little. Then the beast knocks him through the wall. "Miname! Xicon!", Ace yells as he powers up and rushes the beast. However the beast hits Ace with his tentacles. Getting back up, Ace fires a energy blast at the beast, but it absorbs it and fires it back at Ace, hitting him and making him fall into the sea of Namek. Miname slowly gets up and stare the beast down cletching her fist."Ace!" She charges the beast but it slams her into the ground and wraps her up and nearly crushes her in his grasp."Hello,pretty lady..."went it spoke she threw up on its face."So it talks?" "Let Go OF HER NOW!" Xicon says "What if I don't?" The beast says. Xicon pulls both of his hands to his side and says, "I just learned this, hop it works. KAMEHAMEHAAAAA!!!" the beam of energy cuts the tentical and hits the beast blasting him out of the mountain. "Huff, I did it" The beast coughs and says "That Hurt, I'M ANGRY NOW!" Sakemi lands near the two, he'd look at the two of them and say "What's the problem here, You there." He points at the saiyan. "Is this beast troubling you?" "Yes, but how would you be able to help....(huff) I feel that you have the same power level as me." "I feel a big difference, besides, I am a super namek." Ace jumps out of the sea and powers up with a golden aura around him. Ace then rushed the monster and fired a Kamehameha that was so big it managed to destroy the monster and some of the area around them. Ace powers down and breathes heavily and lands back down on the ground, "You guys OK", Ace ask. Sakemi says "I am okay, If i had time i could have taken on the beast, but thanks for the help." "Glad to know you're okay", Ace says. "I need to go train, because I'm going back to Planet X later today", Ace says heading back towards the spaceship,"See you guys later". Sakemi waves as he stays at the same location. "Yea I think I need to get going as well, I need to train to become a super saiyan, and you you super namek, I want to fight you as soon as I get to the level of a Super Saiyan. See you guys later. Xicon says as he gets in his ship to go train. Category:Locations Category:Planet Namek Category:Namek RP Areas